Le cuistot et le serveur
by 0o-mimi-o0
Summary: Il en rêvait, il l'avait tant cherché. Il l'avait trouvé, son rêve serait enfin réalité. Zoro est un serveur, travail pour Nami et Sanji est un cuistot réputé. Venez lire, ceci est un yaoi et lime possible alors vous êtes avertie
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai révisé mon histoire avec le correcteur de Fanfiction, elle devrait avoir déjà moins de faute d'orthographe et j'ai aussi enlevé les mauvaises phrases ou les manques de mot qui faisait que mon chapitre n'était pas très lisible, laisser moi des reviews à la fin s.v.p pour que je puisse savoir si j'ai belle et bien fait du bon travail et si cela vous a plu :)**

Ils ne se connaissaient point, mais dans leurs yeux, cachait un désir insurmontable. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus, leurs peaux rosées prenaient enfin contact. Dieu seul savait comment il en avait rêvé, combien de temps il avait cherché ce contact si délicieux pour eux. Les deux hommes en voulaient plus.

L'homme aux cheveux verts émit soudainement un hoquet de surprise. Il venait à peine de rêvé, encore une fois. Encore une fois, il avait rêvé de lui, de cet homme qui n'épargnait aucun moment de sa journée, de ses pauvres pensé. Il fut déçu, énormément déçu. Il aurait tant aimé que cela soit la réalité.

Il avait les cheveux en bataille et haletait fortement. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, il n'en pouvait plus, ses nuits était mouvementée, sois par les rêves sois par la recherche de cet homme. Pourquoi dieu pouvait-il lui faire cela.

La surprise passé, encore à bout de souffle, il allait rechercher premièrement ou il était, ensuite il fallait qu'il vérifie la date, qu'elle jour il était.

Il ressentit la douce couverture qui le recouvrait, son oreiller encore toute baveuse, ses draps encore humide de sueur.

Il prit son téléphone et regarda la date, l'heure et l'année. Rien n'avait changé, ce matin, il allait belle et bien encore travailler.

Le pauvre Zoro, combien de temps avait-il cherché le contact avec cet homme aux cheveux blonds? Il l'avait pourtant cherché toute les nuits, enfin presque mais Zoro n'était pas très chanceux. Il l'avait cherché dans les bars, dans les restaurants, dans tous les endroits possibles, mais cela fut un échec. À cause de cela, il arrivait tous les jours de plus en plus mort de fatigue au travail. Son travail consistait à être serveur aux ordres de Nami. Dans un très grand restaurant chic non loin de chez lui.

À chaque journée de travail, son partenaire Luffy et Ussop, s'obligeait à intercepter les crises surpuissante de Zoro, aussi appeler Marimo par Ussop. Ses crises surpuissante était sûrement dû au manque de sommeil de ce dernier.

Chaque jour, lorsque qu'il travaillait, Zoro se faisait remarquer par de nombreux hommes. Des hommes vicieux comme il pourrait le dire. Il se permettait de regarder son joli postérieur joliment muscler, son corps bien dessiner dans ses habits de boulot et tenter vainement de penser à le draguer. Zoro n'aimait pas se sentir regarder de la sorte, dans ses pensées, il se disait qu'un seul homme pourrait le mater de cette manière.

Zoro entra enfin travailler, non seulement il était en retard mais il avait une tête à faire peur, même la grande Nami, réputer pour son sale caractère était paralysé lorsque l'homme aux cheveux verts piquait une crise, seul Ussop et Luffy savait bien intercepter cet homme sans que cela ne leurs retournes au visage.

Déjà habiller, prêt à travailler malgré sa mauvaise humeur, il attendait Nami la sorcière. Oui c'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait, il n'aimait pas réellement Nami quand elle était au travail. En dehors du boulot, cette femme était un ange, tous les hommes, mis à part Zoro, elle les faisait tous craquer mais au travail elle était forcenée, méchante, elle criait tout le temps. Parfois elle en faisait même trop. Elle arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, en gueulent à Zoro qu'il avait sa première commande et de se presser à aller la donner.

Il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite qu'eux. Cela est sure, Zoro savait qu'il était arrivé dans l'heure fatidique, ça allait être mouvementée. Il soupira, un très long soupire qui voulait tout dire.

Zoro sortit de la cuisine, tout le monde pouvait l'entendre arriver, il marchait lourdement, traînait des pieds. Il arriva à la table et sans un regard au client, il déposa la commande, prêt à repartir, mais sentit un regard insistant. Une veine fit son apparition.

Zoro était las de ce travail. Il se retourna vers le client et crut mourir, son cœur rata plusieurs battements avant de se remettre de sa surprise. Dire qu'il allait faire une scène à ce client-là. Non il n'aurait pas fallu lui faire peur, lui déplaire. L'homme qui le détaillait avec ses yeux de diamant couvert d'un azur époustouflant, il l'avait déjà vue. Cela lui disait quelque chose. Non cela ne lui disait pas quelque chose, il savait qui c'était mais ne connaissait pas son nom, il était svelte, ses yeux était grand et bleue. Ses sourcil était bouclé, une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur l'œil gauche. S'était cet homme, il venait de le trouver, dans l'endroit où il s'en attendait le moins. Sa journée serait moins mauvaise qu'il ne le pensait.

Ussop vit la scène, par réflexe il se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il voulait arrêter Zoro avant qu'il ne se retienne plus et qu'il leurs fassent perdre encore un client, sa aurait été de trop, Nami n'aurait pas été contente. Elle l'avait bien avertie que s'il recommençait il retournait chez lui pendant deux semaines sans salaire.

À bout de souffle il fonça droit sur Zoro, il le prit de plein fouet ce qui le fit trébucher par terre. Zoro écartela les yeux. Non il devait rêver encore, il devait être dans son lit ou encore pire il était mort et s'était les anges qui venait le chercher, le plus bel ange qui soit dit en passant. « Calme-toi Marimo

- je ne suis pas mort ?

- mais qu'elle sorte d'imbécillité tu vas aller encore inventer?

- je ne sais pas» Le beau grand blond les fixèrent quelques minute avant de se mettre à rire. Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, s'était comme une mélodie, son rire était si beau. « Marimo hein? Ravit de te rencontrer

- Non mon nom ce n'est pas Marimo c'est Zoro, c'est une lubie d'Ussop de m'appeler comme sa

- Ah bon je croyais aussi que cela ne se pouvait pas que tu es un nom aussi bizarre mais pour un surnom ça te va bien Marimo, cela contraste très bien avec tes cheveux verts ainsi que tes yeux»

XXX

Plus tard, après son travail, Zoro encore chambouler, se demandait si il allait le revoir mais cela l'étonnerait, tellement il était surpris, il avait oublié de prendre son numéro ou autre. Intérieurement il se traita d'idiot à plusieurs reprises. Il se sentait très mal et surtout très idiot.

Tout en marchant pour retourner chez lui. Il manquait presque de patiente afin d'arriver dans son chez soi. Il voulait se laisser tomber lâchement dans son divan, boire une grosse coupe de saké histoire de se changer les idées après avoir été aussi con.

Une fois rendue il mit la clef dans le verrou. Enfin il était devant sa porte, il allait enfin pouvoir relaxer seul, déprimer comme bon lui semble mais, une fois entré il vit debout dans son appartement...

**AAAAAAAAAh que je suis cruel j'ai coupé à l'instant fatidique lol laisser des reviews pour le prochain chapitre et savoir qui se trouvent dans l'appartement de Zoro ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous voici ce deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira grandement**

_Tout en marchant pour retourner chez lui. Il manquait presque de patiente afin d'arriver dans son chez soi. Il voulait se laisser tomber lâchement dans son divan, boire une grosse coupe de saké histoire de se changer les idées après avoir été aussi con. Une fois rendue il mit la clef dans le verrou. Enfin il était devant sa porte, il allait enfin pouvoir relaxer seul, déprimer comme bon lui semble mais, une fois entré il vit debout dans son appartement..._

Luffy, le petit aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, se tenait devant lui tout sourire. Zoro fit un long soupir, il avait sa journée dans le corps. En fait ça ne lui plaisait pas trop qu'il soit là, dans son appartement. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui donné la clef de son appartement. Il le lui avait donné car il l'appelait souvent pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir la porte, Luffy disait que l'appartement de Zoro comparer au sien était petit et déprimant. Il aimait passer du temps chez lui au lieu de ruminer, de penser à toute sorte de chose. Il n'aimait pas réellement Zoro, s'était des simples amis avec un petit plus mais cela apaisait le jeune garçon car cela lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'a l'homme qui perturbait toute ses pensées.

Il se permettait tellement beaucoup. Il venait souvent se servir dans son frigo, dormir chez lui et surtout il abusait souvent du corps de Zoro. Ils savent pourtant tous les deux que Zoro ne veut rien savoir de lui, cela est juste physique car tous les hommes ont des besoins quand même.

Même Luffy avec son air enfantin était si mignon lors de l'acte mais ils savent que Zoro était obnubilé par ce rêve, l'homme qui y apparaissait. Avant c'était le fait de le retrouver qui l'obnubilait mais aujourd'hui il avait plutôt le moral à terre de ne pas l'avoir dragué peut-être, juste son numéro aurait été un bon début. Zoro soupira une nouvelle fois, Luffy commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il soupirait comme cela. Le jeune homme s'approcha à pas silencieux de Zoro, même que Zoro, dans ses pensées ne s'en rendit pas compte juste qu'au moment où Luffy se cala contre son torse bien confortablement. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, embêter Zoro tenta de le repousser mais en vain. Il était bien accroché et ne comptait pas s'en aller. Zoro quand à lui n'avait pas l'humeur, ni de lui faire l'amour ni de lui donner de l'affection. « Dit Zoro

- Quoi ?

- Tes heureux

- Pourquoi cette question idiote ?

- Tu l'a enfin rencontré cela ne te rend pas heureux à présent ?

- Non, dit-il froidement

- Pourquoi ? dit Luffy tout inquiet

- Il est vraiment mignon, mieux que dans mes rêves en fait

- Alors pourquoi tes pas heureux ?

- J'ai été con et je n'ai pas pris son numéro

- Ah, dit-il en glissant quelque chose dans la poche de son ami

- Hey...Qu'es que...» Il écartela les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, il n'y croyait pas. Luffy lui avait-il demandé? Ou c'est lui qui est venue lui donner? Mais si c'est cette option pourquoi le lui aurait-il donné alors? Tant de question le torturait, tant réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête. «Il était venu au comptoir et avait demandé à Nami de te voir, elle s'était retourné et elle avait vu que tu étais débordé. Elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait te faire le message, il avait demandé pour avoir ton numéro de téléphone, il voulait apprendre à te connaître. Nami lui avait bien sûr donné et en retour il lui avait demandé de te donner son numéro pour que toi aussi tu lui envoie quelques sms. Elle avait voulu te le rendre mais tu étais parti bien trop vite et m'avait fait la commission de te le rendre

- Merci Luffy » Il prit Luffy dans ses bras, très fort, le soulevant de terre. Luffy ne touchait plus le sol, cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus que cela. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, un grand sourire large il se cala de nouveau contre son torse. Il était heureux de voir son ami aux cheveux verts tellement heureux. Cela était sure, ses rêves son un peux oser, mais cela était déjà un pas de plus vers l'homme qui l'obsédait. Zoro déposa enfin Luffy sur le sol, un peux gêner de sa réaction. Les joues rougies il se rendit à son sofa suivit de près par Luffy et se laissa tomber lâchement dessus un sourire aux lèvres. Le rouge de ses joues ne voulait pas disparaître. Était-ce la gêne ou s'était juste la joie? Était-il heureux à ce point? Luffy le fixait, Zoro lui ne s'en rendait pas compte, il était trop dans ses pensées. Il prit son téléphone cellulaire dans ses mains, il le fixa, comme si un miracle allait en sortir.

Zoro sursauta quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retenti ce qui fit sursauter Luffy. Il regardait Luffy, comme si il savait qui venait de lui envoyer un sms. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son cellulaire. À la façon qu'il le regardait, on aurait pu croire qu'il était possédé ou que le diable venait de lui envoyer un message.

Cela était très rare qu'il recevait des messages. Il en recevait cela est bien sûr, mais s'était toujours Luffy pour le déranger pour des choses futiles ou s'était Ussop pour demander ou était Luffy justement. Il vit un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas, son coeur se mettait à accélérer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le mettait sur les nerfs. Il ressentait une boule de stress se former au creux de son ventre.

Il afficha le message et manqua un battement. Il reconnaissait cette personne, il n'y avait pas personne d'autre mis à part Ussop et lui qui l'appelait comme cela. S'était le beau blond qui venait tout juste de lui envoyer *Salut Marimo :) ça va ? * Dire qu'il réfléchissait justement à lui envoyer un sms. Il était heureux, sur les nerfs mais heureux. Il se demanda soudain, pourquoi le grand blond, si sexy perdait son propre temps avec un grand rustre comme lui aux aires de colérique qui allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Plus il se regardait plus il se demandait si il allait réussir à avoir se beau blond un jour dans son lit ou juste réussir à gagner son cœur. Il n'était peut-être pas homo, comme lui, il ressemblait vraiment trop à un homme à femme celui-là. Les mains tremblantes, il appuya sur chaque touche. Le temps entre chaque touche lui semblait infini. Plus il appuyait plus il devenait rouge de gêne. Juste par message cela le gênait au plus haut point, il s'imaginait pas le voir en face il serait sûrement mort de gêne. Il réussit enfin à lui envoyer le fameux message qui semblait si dure à envoyer.

Luffy lui à ses coter était mort de rire de sa réaction

**Alors tout le monde :) mon deuxième chapitre est-il bien : D laisser des reviews please sa m'encourage ^^ à la prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le troisième chapitre ^^ bonne lecture**

_Plus il appuyait plus il devenait rouge de gêne. Juste par message cela le gênait au plus haut point, il s'imaginait pas le voir en face il serait sûrement mort de gêne. Il réussit enfin à lui envoyer le fameux message qui semblait si dure à envoyer._

Luffy lui à ses coter était mort de rire de sa réaction, cela gênait encore plus Zoro, il devenait encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fixait Luffy, tordue en deux, mort de rire« Ohé c'est pas drôle

- oui ça l'est

- Oh, Sanji venait encore d'envoyer un message. Luffy le regardait, de haut en bas, il semblait réfléchir et Zoro lui commençait à répondre au sms.

- Dit lui que tes tout rouge et que tu sens des tit papillon dans ton ventre, dit-il de nouveau plier en quatre cette fois

- NON MAIS TES CRÉTIN, cria-t-il de gêne à Luffy

- OH

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as plus l'aire d'un Marimo ta plus l'aire d'une tomate» La Zoro allait péter un câble, il n'était pas content, cette fois il n'était pas rouge de gêne mais plutôt de rage. Luffy avait le don de l'emmerdé quand il le fallait. Il lui mit un coup de poing sur la tête qui fit naître une belle grosse bosse sur sa tête. La Luffy se tordait de douleur. Fallait bien l'avouer, Zoro était vraiment fort. Cela n'est pas pour rien, il s'entraînait quand même des heures de temps chez lui avant d'aller dormir, si il ne s'entraînait pas, il s'entraînait au corps à corps avec Luffy. Mais les hommes aimait bien son corps musclés, sa façon d'être dominateur, le seul défaut c'est qu'il sait trop bien comment faire peur.

Zoro reportait ses yeux sur son téléphone cellulaire qui avait encore sonné, la conversation était bien avancée. Zoro lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait comme métier, il lui avait répondu qu'il était cook réputé et commençais à travailler dans un nouveau restaurant chic lundi matin. On était vendredi soir, cela veut dire que Zoro avait tout son temps pour parler avec le beau blond par sms et si il voulait il pourrait même se voir cette fin de semaine, mais sa Zoro serait trop timide de le demander. S'était très rare qu'il faisait le premier pas vers les gens, devant ses aires de puissance, Zoro était un homme très doux et timide, il était juste trop fière de le montrer. Le seul à l'avoir vue, s'était Luffy et cela avait pris bien longtemps avant qu'il voit le vrai coter de Zoro. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir Zoro rougir, mais parfois s'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il rit et il y a quelque minute il avait du mal à arrêter de rire. Il ne riait plus, Zoro avait repris ses couleurs normales et se contentait de sourire, un petit sourire discret mais il souriait. Lasser, Luffy ouvrit la télé. Cela le divertissait en attendant qu'il finisse de discuter avec Sanji.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes faisait connaissance via sms, il lui avait demandé son age, Zoro avait 26 et lui en avait 24. Deux ans plus jeunes que lui. Ils se sont parlé de ce qu'il aimait faire dans la vie, ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Zoro était surpris quand il avait demandé ou ce qu'il restait, sans se poser de question, il lui répondit. Cela changeait quoi qu'il savait où ce qu'il restait. Pas grand-chose en tout cas. Lui n'avait pas été aussi curieux que lui et ne lui avait pas demandé. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelque bonne minute juste qu'a temps que la sonnerie de son appartement retentisse. Un peux lâche, il se leva, soupirant au passage.

Luffy le regarda s'en aller et en profita pour mater son beau petit fessier musclé et ferme. Parfois il pouvait bien se le permettre de le mater. «Salut ? » Zoro sentit ses jambes défaillir, son cœur faire un bon. Comme si il allait sortir de son torse. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était pour ça qu'il demandait ou ce qu'il restait. Derrière la porte, se tenait le beau grand blond, bouteille de vin blanc et rouge à la main. Il lui offrit un sourire avant de demander si il pouvait entrer prendre quelque verre ensemble. «O...Ooo...Oui, mais Luffy est ici, il travaille avec moi et il vient souvent ici, il a la clef de mon appartement

- Ah bon commença ?

- Car il m'envoyait toujours des sms pour que je vienne lui ouvrir et je me suis lassé de cela et je lui es donné une clef, cela me dérange pas trop, c'est mon ami d'enfance et il ne fou pas le bordel et fait parfois la cuisine quand nous arrivons de travailler.

- Ah d'accord»

Sanji, se rendit à Luffy, histoire de discuter avec lui. Cela pourrait faire un nouvel ami, il venait quand même presque d'arriver dans cette ville. Cela fait environ 2 mois qu'il avait déménagé dans le coin. Zoro lui était partie chercher 3 coupes pour le vin, même si il n'était pas sur de vouloir en donner à Luffy. Il ne savait pas comment il se portait quand il buvait, il n'avait jamais bue en sa compagnie.

Il revint enfin avec les coupes, les déposants ainsi sur la table du salon. Bien trop pris par leurs discussions les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il était revenu. Il prit la bouteille de vin blanc et remplie 3 verres. Il tendit ensuite un des verres à Luffy qui le sorti de sa discussion passionnante avec le beau blond.

Sanji lui regardait la main de Zoro, tendre le verre, le tenir et ainsi le lâcher. Il suivit cette main du regard pour tomber dans les beaux yeux verts de son Marimo. Il venait de s'y perdre, il découvrait le fin fond de ses yeux, comme si il lisait un livre au travers ses yeux. Ils ne transparaissaient pas la tristesse, ni la peur, ils dégageaient une telle joie. Ses yeux brillait de mille feux et cela hypnotisant notre Cook. Il fit déconcentrer par Zoro qui lui tendait son verre intrigué de son manque de réaction. Il prit le verre, le porta à ses lèvres afin de boire un peux du vin.

Zoro regardait ses lèvres, elle semblait douce, il voulait tellement y goûter, peut-être seraient-elle sucrée. Si Luffy n'était pas là, peut-être pourrait-il y goûter, à ses lèvres intrigantes. Il reposa le verre sur la table. « Alors Marimo qu'alliez-vous faire ce soir ?

- Rien du tout, je venais tout juste d'arriver de travailler quand tu m'as envoyé ces sms

- Ah d'accord, moi aussi, je viens de déménager, cela fait 2 mois que je suis ici et je connais encore personne à part ceux qui était à mon ancien travail mais je ne les aime pas, ce sont des personnes étranges et hypocrite qui ne sont pas eux autre même

- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici ?

- oui et ça me plaît de faire ta connaissance, cela est mieux en face que par sms et en plus je ne reste pas très loin d'ici, à peine quelque bloque de chez toi» Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait tant cherché et il était juste devant lui, près de chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il avait de la chance de le voir au restaurant et qu'il est voulu son téléphone.

**Bon voici la fin de ce troisième chapitre ^^ je trouvais que le deuxième était trop court alors j'ai posté le troisième maintenant en espérant que vous allez bien aimer ^^ laisser des reviews pour la suite cela va m'encouragé pour la suite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tout le monde voici mon quatrième chapitre maintenant en ligne :)**

Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait tant cherché et il était juste devant lui, près de chez lui. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il avait de la chance de le voir au restaurant et qu'il est voulu son téléphone.

Comment pouvait-il lancer tout cela sans se douter des dégâts que ça ferait à son pauvre petit cœur. Zoro retenait plus que possible sa gêne et ses joues sur le bord de rougir, comment pouvait-il faire pour être si irrésistible juste en parlant normalement.

Il dévia son regard du sien porta attention à sa coupe de vin, il se prit entre ses grands doigts forts et cala son verre d'une traite. Si on regardait on voyait que son verre était très grand, par chance, le grand Zoro tenait bien l'alcool. Il se coula un second verre sous les yeux ébahis du jeune blond à ses coter.

Ce jeune blond ne pouvait que se permettre de suivre tous ses mouvements, sans s'en douter Luffy suivait tout ça des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas y croire lui non plus. Il voyait le désir fou cacher dans les yeux du blond et la gêne que cela occasionnait à notre épéiste. Il ne savait pas du tout ou se mettre.

Luffy essayait tout de même de calmer l'atmosphère qui devenait quelque peu pesant. « Merci Sanji pour cette coupe de vin, lui dit-il avec sourire

- Ah mais de rien cela fait plaisir» Sanji reporta son attention vers Luffy, il détailla au grand complet, petit, svelte, yeux noirs et cheveux noirs, son aire niait était comme on dirait craquant mais pas autant que l'homme aux cheveux verts à ses coter.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, fallait-il qu'il se focalise sur l'homme à ses coter ou qu'il reporte son attention sur Luffy histoire de calmer son énorme désir. « Alors si cela n'est pas indiscret Sanji, qu'es que tu aimes toi comme genre de personne, je dirais que tu as une gueule à aimer les grandes brunes bien munie, dit Luffy pour voir ce que son prochain allait lui répondre.

- Ah moi je n'aime pas les grandes brunes bien munie comme tu le dis, j'aimais belle et bien les femmes au début juste qu'à une soirée dans un bar ou j'ai rencontré un homme très charmant qui m'a fait connaître de nouvelle chose. L'homme avait énormément bue, il avait presque vidé tout le bar avant de tomber saoul, j'étais très étonné qu'il puisse boire autant avant de tomber sur les fesses. Il est venu me voir et ma draguer et je me suis laissé prendre par son énorme charme. Je suis me suis réveillé le lendemain et il n'était plus là, j'étais déçue car j'aurais voulu le revoir mais je n'avais pas de chance.

- Ah d'accord, l'as-tu recherché ?

- Non je n'en voyais pas la peine, il était saoul et se foutait sûrement de me revoir ou non» Tout cette déclaration avait frappé Zoro de plein fouet, que venait-il de dire, un bar, un blond, des souvenirs lui revenait trop vite. Ce rêve prenait signification, cet homme c'est là qu'il l'avait vue. Ce soir-là après lui avoir fait l'amour, il était reparti comme un sauvage la main à la figure se jurant qu'il avait fait une très grande bêtise. Oui il avait bien fait une bêtise, car là tout se replaçait dans sa tête, il avait oublié ce beau blond. Il lui avait fait vivre toute sortent d'émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait eu peur quand il avait dessaoulé et c'est en parti à cause du blond qu'il s'était rendue compte de son homosexualité. C'était son premier et pour lui aussi c'était son premier à ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Zoro pensait beaucoup dans son coin, son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil, Luffy l'avait remarqué, même si le blond continuait à parler, il continuait tout de même à le fixer et s'inquiéter. Pas aussi fou qu'il en a l'aire Luffy comprenait. « Il avait l'aire de quoi cet homme ?

- Je ne me souviens pas très bien mais je me souviens de son visage dur, ses muscles trop bien formé. Il avait dit avant de me faire sentir toute ses choses qu'il était en voyage d'affaire pour sa patronne qui voulait qu'elle lui rapporte des ingrédients inusités mais je crois bien que je les retrouver, insinua le blond et regarda Zoro qui avait repris des couleurs.»

Soudain un homme entra en trombe dans l'appartement de Zoro, cet homme avait un long nez, sont teint de peau était brunâtre. C'était Ussop, il avait les larmes aux yeux, les joues rougies et haletait sûrement dû à une course réfréner. « Luffy il faut que je te t'avoue quelque chose, cela ne peut plus attendre et c'est très important pour moi. Ça me fait très mal à l'intérieur »

**Voilà mon quatrième chapitre veuillez me laisser des reviews pour le cinquième :) a bientôt j'espère**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous encore une fois Voici mon cinquième chapitre corriger avec word ^^ j'espère que cela vous plairas a tous et que vous aurez du plaisir à lire ce cinquième chapitre. Je n'aie pas peur des critique, que l'on me disent ou son mes fautes ou que l'on me fassent remarquer des erreurs de tous genre merci de venir lire et laisser des reviews à la fin**

_Soudain un homme entra en trombe dans l'appartement de Zoro, cet homme avait un long nez, sont teint de peau était brunâtre. C'était Ussop, il avait les larmes aux yeux, les joues rougies et haletait sûrement dû à une course réfréner. « Luffy il faut que je te t'avoue quelque chose, cela ne peut plus attendre et c'est très important pour moi. Ça me fait très mal à l'intérieur »_

Qu'avait Ussop à avouer a notre débile de service ? Luffy déglutissais, suais de tous sont corps. Il avait peurs sur un certain point, il avait peur qu'Ussop est appris son terrible secret. Bien qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose de terrible son secret juste que cela lui faisait peur que son ami aurais pu l'apprendre. Il ne voulait pas connaitre sa réponse, voir ses yeux exorbiter ou n'importe qu'elle autres réaction que pourrait avoir le deuxième brun face à tous cela.

On pouvait percevoir les pauvres sanglots au travers de toutes ses paroles, ses mains tremblaient. En fait pourquoi elle tremblait ? Peut-être que la déclaration que le brun allais lui faire lui faisait aussi mal que cela. On allait bientôt le savoir.

Cela gênait encore plus Ussop de savoir que Zoro assisterait au spectacle. Le vert savais ce qu'il allait lui avouer, il s'était déjà confier à celui-ci. Même si Zoro paraissait brute au premier abord, il savait très bien écouter ses amis et les conseiller.

Ussop avait promis à Zoro de prendre Luffy seul, de lui dire en face en toute confidentialité mais cela n'était pas le cas à ce moment précis. Il allait tout déballer devant Zoro et le nouvel arrivant dans leurs trio d'amitié, à bien Sitter le beau blond qui étais juste assis au coter de Zoro. _« _Je t'écoute Ussop tu peux me le dire

Luffy…. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour dire tout cela, t'avouer ce que je voulais te dire depuis très longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas tourner autour du pot même si c'est cela que je fais déjà. Tout ce mal que j'ai eue à ne pas t'avouer ce que je ressentais, à rester près de toi sans rien te dire est en train de me détruire à petit feux. Je sens que je vais perdre mes moyens un jour ou l'autre et c'est ce que je ne veux pas car je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime depuis trop longtemps Luffy et je suis désoler te le dire que maintenant. En fait je t'aime depuis le premier jour qu'on s'est vue. Si je te dégoute dit le moi, je partirais de ta vie et je disparaitrais a tout jamais. _»_

Luffy fut premièrement ému et toucher par la déclaration de son ami et en second il fut vraiment heureux de savoir tout cela même si cela avait pris beaucoup de temps. Son cœur étais à présent libre, léger comme l'aire. Luffy aussi aimait Ussop, il l'aimait tout comme lui, depuis le premier jour mais s'était efforcer d'enfoncer tout cet amour en lui et réprimer ses désir avec le grand vert.

Luffy alla capturer les lèvres de son ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, juste ce baiser allait suffire pour lui montrer que l'amour de son nouveau petit ami ne le dégoutait pas, qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui. Leurs amours étaient partagés.

Zoro souriais sans pour autant rien dire. Il observait la scène qui se passait devant lui. Voir Luffy heureux le rendait heureux. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il les connaissait, qu'il se confiait à lui. Il ne s'était pas mêler de leurs amour, car il savait qu'un jour il se réunirait sans son aide. De toute façon, cela n'était pas son genre d'organiser des retrouvailles amoureuse. Il devait déjà dans ce temps-là, se remuer les méninges pour retrouver le beau blond, il n'avait pas de besoins de se torturer plus pour les aider à être proche un de l'autre.

Sanji aussi regardais la scène avec un grand sourire, s'était vraiment mignon l'amour, la retrouvaille de deux être lier à être ensemble étais magnifique. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassaient, ils profitaient de ce premier baiser qui se faisait endiabler. Il désirait plus un que l'autre le gout des lèvres de l'autre. Leurs corps se réchauffaient, leurs sens devenaient en éveil.

Le brun au grand nez arrêta le baiser la avant de manquer de respiration et sans un *au revoir* à personne il sortit de l'appartement de Zoro avec Luffy au bras. On n'avait pas besoins de se poser la question qu'on savait qu'il allait abuser sexuellement un de l'autre toute la nuit. En fin, ce qu'il reste de la nuit.

Les deux hommes restants, sans s'en être aperçue, était rendue seul. Tout seul ensemble. Allait-il faire connaissance ? Zoro allait-il gouter ses douces lèvres ? _«_ Je suis désolé, dit Zoro tout piteux

- Désoler de quoi ?

- Je tes reconnue, je sais que c'est moi qui tes fait l'amour et qui est repartie comme un sauvage sans te laisser de mot ni rien.

- Ne t'excuse pas

- Alors c'est vrai que j'étais ton premier ?

- Oui

- C'est de ma faute que tes devenue homo ?

- Oui

- Tu étais aussi mon premier, je suis devenue aussi homo à cause de toi

- Ah ! HIEN ?

- C'est vraie _»_

Zoro se sentais mal a l'aise, il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment réagir. Avec ses paroles il avait refroidie l'aire, ni lui ni Sanji ne parlais. Il ne faisait que se regarder profondément dans les yeux attendant que un des deux puissent bien réagir.

Sanji réagie en premier, il prit la main de vert et la porta à ses douces lèvres y posant un baiser très chaste. Zoro ne sachant plus ou regarder reporta attention à son verre. Il rougissait. _«_ Le pire dans tout ça Sanji c'est que j'ai eue peur quand j'ai dessaoulé, je suis partie et j'ai fini par oublier cette nuit tout en restant moi-même un homo. Après cela je me suis mie à rêver de toi toute les nuits, à rêver à cette chaude nuit que j'avais passée avec toi. Moi je tes chercher, je voulais tellement te retrouver, te connaitre, tu m'a tellement obséder que je n'en dormais presque plus tout ce qui comptais à mes yeux s'était te retrouver. Les souvenirs me sont revenue lorsque que tu as compté cette histoire a Luffy, je suis sure que pendant que tu parlais que je suis passé parmi toute les gammes de couleur possible pour un humain comme moi. Je suis désoler encore une fois, je n'aurais pas due partir comme sa sans te laisser une note et t'oublier. Je suis le plus pire des hommes qui soient._ »_ Sanji les larmes aux yeux, reporta la main de Zoro a son visage, sa main étais douce. Le blond était heureux d'entendre tout ça qu'il en restait tout simplement sans mot. Seul le contact de la main de Zoro sur son visage le rassurais, il l'avait cherché, il s'était rappelée de lui. Sanji restais comme cela, les yeux fermés, profitant du contact si savoureux de l'homme.

**Fin du cinquième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et aux prochains chapitre bisous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous me voici avec le sixième chapitre bonne lecture**

_Le blond était heureux d'entendre tout ça qu'il en restait tout simplement sans mot. Seul le contact de la main de Zoro sur son visage le rassurais, il l'avait cherché, il s'était rappelée de lui. Sanji restais comme cela, les yeux fermés, profitant du contact si savoureux de l'homme._

Il résistait a ses envie, de le toucher plus et se caler ensuite dans ses bras. Cela n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait retrouvé et qu'il s'était excuser qu'il aurait encore une chance de coucher avec lui ou juste de partager son lit. Il aurait aimé en faire de même, de profiter cette fois ci de l'instant présent, sans être saoul. Toucher ses muscle bien dessiner, parcourir son corps entier avec ses mains sans oublier une parcelle de sa peau mais cette fois, il tentait d'oublier ses pulsions.

Le contact de la peau du blond sur sa main provoquait des choque électrique au vert. Il sentait son corps défaillir à cette chaleur. La chaleur de cette douce peau contre la sienne.

Il avait presque tout oublié du blond, sa peau, le gout de ses lèvres, tout. Il se souvient juste qu'il lui avait fait l'amour sauvagement et s'était enfui à la suite. Il reprit finalement sa main et empoigna le menton de Sanji. Entre ses grand doigt muscler il rapprocha son visage du siens. Son souffle effleura sa peau ainsi que ses lèvres. Il voulait tout recommencer mais ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. Il voulait à présent prendre soins de ce blond, ne plus le laisser souffrir seul dans son coin sans espoir. Il lui avait fait découvrir plein de chose mais cette fois, il lui ferait découvrir la tendresse. Jamais il n'avait été tendre avec quelqu'un mais avec lui, il le serait. Il captura finalement ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres sucré qu'il voulait tant. Il prit sérieusement gout au baiser et transforma se baiser chaste en un baiser fougueux et plein d'amour.

Ses mains se mirent à se balader sur le corps fin de Sanji, redécouvrir les formes du blond ne pouvait que l'exciter de plus en plus. Il sentait sa verge gonfler et durcir. Cela le gênait un tantinet mais il ne fut pas de formalité quand il effleura la celle de Sanji. Lui aussi était tout aussi exciter que lui. Un simple baiser et tous leurs sens étaient en alerte. Il empoigna la verge de son ami entre ses doigts, bien sûr au travers du tissu. Il la chatouilla gentiment avec le bout de ses doigts avant de faire disparaitre le tissu qui devenait trop encombrant.

Il entendait les gémissements du blond, qui se callait de plus en plus contre lui. Le blond aussi voulait ressentir la proximité du corps de Zoro. Il avait beau le branler présentement mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas le câliner un peu.

Sanji gémit encore plus lorsqu'il se déversa dans la main du vert. Il avait atteint le septième ciel bien rapidement. Cela lui plaisait que Zoro est pris l'initiative. Là le vert se souviendrait de cette nuit. Mais dans le fond, il avait peur que le vert ne disparaisse encore une fois. Ses doutes furent bien vite balayer quand il sentit le vert l'embrasser dans le cou. Il léchait, mordillais et provoquais des suçons sur sa peau. Cela n'était pas comme la dernière fois, il était tendre, il faisait attention à chaque détail. Zoro étendit le blond sur le sofa le déshabillant au passage. Il était à présent nu face au vert.

Il reprit son activer et continua de lui embrasser de le cou tout en descendant vers son torse. Il lui faisait des bisous partout sans oublier aucune parcelle de chaire. Il se rendit finalement à l'endroit voulut. Il humecta trois de ses doigts et prit en bouche le membre du blond. Pendant ce temps il entra un doigt pour commencer en lui. Sanji eue un hoquet de surprise, cela lui faisait mal mais cela lui plaisait aussi. Prit entre deux monde, celui de la douleur et du plaisir, il commença à nouveau à gémir. Cela excitait Zoro au plus haut point. Il entra un deuxième doigt et ensuite le troisième. Bien vite la douleur fut estomper et Sanji hurlait de plaisir intense.

Il arrêta tout et commença à se déshabiller face au blond qui suppliait le vert du regard. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il le voulait maintenant. Une fois nue, le vert prit sa verge entre ses mains et s'introduit en lui avec une telle douceur.

Il perçût dans le fond des yeux du blond, une parcelle de douleur. Il ne bougea pas juste qu'à ce que le blond se fasse à sa présence. Lorsqu'il vue que le blond était fin prêt il commença de lent vas et viens. Il ne brusqua pas les choses car justement, il voulait être tendre et attendre que le blond lui dise lui-même d'aller plus vite.

Il captura les lèvres de Sanji et continua ses vas et viens. Sanji gémissait, il aimait la tendresse du vert mais voudrait bien qu'il soit plus rapide et sois plus féroce avec lui. Il donna soudainement un coup de hanche pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait et Zoro ne se fit pas prier et commença des vas et biens torride. Il toucha à chaque grand coup, le point sensible.

Ça ne fut pas très long que les deux hommes vinrent en même temps. Haletant encore de leurs ébat sexuelle ils tombèrent l'un à coter de l'autre. Zoro pris Sanji dans ses grand bras et fort et lui souffla quelque mot. Il lui avait soufflé un Je t'aime. À cette phrase, le blond savait que cette fois, Zoro ne partirais pas. Ils s'endormirent comme cela l'un contre l'autre.

**Bon voici la fin, pas que la fin du chapitre mais belle et bien la fin de cette fic, je sais aussi que mes tournure de phrase peuvent sembler étrange mais sachez que justement, ce chapitre je les ecrit dans ma langue a moi. Je suis québécoise et je voulais votre avis à vous pour savoir si cela vous plaisait quand j'écrivais comme cela. C'est le seul chapitre qui est écrit ainsi mais je n'oublie pas qu'il y a des faute mais j'essaie tant bien que mal de les corriger **** alors laisser moi vos commentaire bon ou mauvais c'est à vous de choisir. Mer ci de m'avoir lu juste qu'à la fin et j'espère que mon histoire vous as plu. **


End file.
